Childhood Memories
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy watches a home video one rainy day, and realized that Sonic and Amy not only met four years ago; but 12 years ago. SonicxAmy. One Shot.


**Idk. It just popped into my head randomly, and I used my imagination and uh...here it is. XP**

**Story Type: **One shot.  
**Coupling:** Sonic x Amy**  
Story title: **Childhood memories.

**This story was inspired from another story. XD lmao I forgot what it was called...My Life or something like that. rofl.**

**I'M ON A ONESHOT SPREE. Lmao. There's gonna be a ShadAmy soon...AS SOON AS I THINK OF A STUPID STORYLINE, GRR. XP**

**Ages may be a little OFF, but it's **_fanfiction_**, people. So.. yeah.**

**--**

_Let Me Fill Your Heart With Joy and Laughter,  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm After.._**  
I'll Be There; Jackson Five :D**

* * *

_Childhood Memories_

**Amy's POV.**

Okay. So, today wasn't as I expected. I _expected_ to go shopping with Cream, but it was pouring down like crazy. It looked more than raining cats and dogs; looked like it was raining down tables and chairs; because it was raining down so hard, you can't even _imagine._

**FLASH and BOOM!!**

There goes another lightning/thunder experience. Ugh. I can't believe this horrible weather has been going on all week. There's barely anything to do when there's a storm occurring.

Meh. Might as well watch another movie again. I go to the movie cabinet and look through the movies. There are different sections, like Fantasy, Humor, and such. Cream likes to keep things organized, so she came up with the section thing. I have to admit it was pretty smart to do that. Most people are having trouble finding their favorite movie through un-organized cabinets.

I'm past the drama and romance section. I don't feel like watching those categories. Home movies...hmm. Come to think of it, I haven't seen these in a while, so...why not?

Tails's first invention.. No. Cream's first baby steps.. No. Knuckles's first claw gloves or whatever.. No. My first Sonic doll.. What the hell? No. Sonic's first discovered speed.. No. Sonic and Amy's childhood.. Now what is this?

Me and Sonic had a childhood together? Hmm.. I pull out that one and put it in the VCR. On the TV screen, out came a very young look Manic. Lord, he looked so tiny. He must've been like...around 5 or 6 at that time, by the looks of him.

He started talking. "Well, HELLO, people! 'Tis Manic here! At age 5! The reason I'm recording is because A NEWBORN IS COMING! WHOO HOO! I hope it's a girl; so that Sonic can fall in _love!_" The camera turned to a young hedgehog.

I almost laughed at the sight of Sonic; at age 3, I bet. He was just the cutest thing _EVER!!_

"Manic! I'm only 3! I can't fall in love!" He said, in a likely child voice.

"W-Well, I mean, for later on..."

"Yeah right." Manic turned the camera back to him and rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's a pain in the butt. LET'S GO SEE SONIA!" He ran upstairs and into a room, leading to a pink hedgehog, at the possible age of 4. She was putting 'fake' makeup on.

"MANIC! I told you not to come in here without knocking the door!"

"I'm sorry.. BUT I'M TOO EXCITED FOR THE BABY!"

"Yeah, me too! I think everyone is, Manic. Now leave me alone." I could hear Manic sigh.

"Fineeeeee." I could hear a door open and close. "OH MY GOSH! I THINK THEY'RE HERE! YAAAAAAY!" He stretched out 'yay' even more as he ran downstairs and to the door.

Where I saw a very familiar sight. It was ME! "Oh my god." AND MY MOM! "Oh. My. God." When I saw my dad, I thought I was going to die. I haven't seen my parents for a while.. Next time, maybe, I'll visit them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Rose. It's nice to see you and the newborn baby!"

"It's nice to see you too, Manic," my mom replied in a soothing voice that I haven't heard in a while. I thought I was going to cry when I heard her. "And hello, Sonic. Meet your new friend, Amy."

"Hai, Amy." God, he sounded so cute when he said that. The baby me giggled. I smiled widely. Everyone started talking about me. I felt so...so...special. Suddenly, I somehow blushed when little Sonic said,

"Can I hold her?"

"Aw..." I said quietly while smiling. My dad smiled.

"Sure, Sonic. But get on a couch and get a pillow." And little Sonic did, and my mom laid Baby Amy into Sonic's arms, being careful as possible, trying not to let of me.

"Hallo, Amy. I'm Sonic, and I'm gonna be your best friend!" Baby me giggled.

"I have a feeling Sonic and Amy are going to be very good friends as they get older," Manic assumed, and everyone seemed like they agreed.

I sighed happily. I almost forgot me and Sonic met when we were very young..

"Boo."

"HOLY SH-..." I bit my mouth before I could say the swear word. The unexpected person chuckled. It was Sonic, as usual. He sat by me, placing his arms behind his head. "Sonic, don't scare me like that ever again."

He winked at me. "Oh trust me; I will." I rolled my eyes. "So, watching that home video of you and me practically meeting, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right.."

"Mind if I watch it with you?" He asked me, winking at me again. I smiled.

"No I don't mind." So the two of us watched the rest of the videos. As we both were getting older, we played with each other more and more. And I could see myself falling in love with him every second, even if I was too young for love..

We even hugged before I went home. I cast a small smile when I see Sonic blushing a tiny bit.

Then came another home video where everyone was looking sad. "Well..here we are...all sad and stuff...because Amy has to MOVE!" Manic sadly said. I sweat dropped.

The camera turned to a very sad looking Sonic. I was surprised to see he was even crying.. "Sonic, I'm sure we can visit Amy someday...hopefully." Little Sonic said nothing. He just sniffed. Then the camera turned to me, and obviously -- I was crying a lot.

"I don't wanna leave.." Little me sadly pointed out.

"We all don't want you leave.." Then out of the blue, Little Sonic went over to hug Little me. I almost cried just looking at them... What seemed like hours of hugging, it was time for Little me to go.

"W-Wait, I wanna do something before you go.." Then out of NO WHERE, Little Sonic kissed little me. I was, to say at the least, SHOCKED. I see Sonic, hiding his face in a pillow.

"Sonic.."

"Mmm?"

"What was the meaning of that?"

"...I didn't want you to go...so I figured that you would stay longer by giving you a kiss?" I sweat dropped and then smiled. I have to admit, though, it was _very _sweet of him to kiss me goodbye like that...After a couple minutes, the video ended, and Sonic was still hiding his face in the pillow.

"Sonic, the video's over, you know..."

"Oh...yeah, I knew that..." I smirked; then I hugged and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him a surprised look on the face. I pulled away, and just when I was about to get off the couch, he pulled me back on it, and gave me a very light kiss on the lips.

I blinked twice, not knowing what just happened. Then I slowly fall into Sonic's arms and kiss back lightly also. This kiss brings back many memories I had just experienced not too long ago. I dreamily sigh and enjoyed the softness of his lips. I was disappointed when he pulled away -- but we did need air.

At a loss for words, Sonic brought up, "Uh.. um.. See you later Amy.." And with that, he ran off. I smiled. After that kiss, I think I now realized that he somewhat cares for me...I hope.

...I wonder if there's any more home videos of me and/or Sonic..

--

_I'll be there to comfort you  
Bring my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad I found you!  
I'll Be There with a love that's so strong  
I'll Be Your Strength -- I'll keep holding on!_

* * *

**Okay, so it's short and somewhat bad; but at least it's cute with a little fluff at the end...right? :3**


End file.
